ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual
by savannahamminga
Summary: You have received your very own ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT Unit. here is the manual to make sure you have a good time with your unit and make sure to cut the insanity in half


had to do it because Romi will appear in my manual fic as a new unit from flying mint bunny co. lolz. will incorporate hetaOni. Edited 8/18/11

* * *

><p>ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual<p>

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You've just received an ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get all of the amazing out of your unit while making sure you don't end up maimed or dead, we have taken the liberties of writing this manual, and strongly urge that you read it before attempting to handle your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Alexia Beilschmidt will also respond to Romi, Alex, Lexi, Ryuzu, mom, sis, pretty lady, HRE ,Holy Rome, EPIC, Potao bitch (Angrily even though you wont know until it's to late) and OI FUCKING ASS! (Mainly while in troll mode)

Age: 20 (Although she looks 16)

Place of Manufacture: Berlin, Germany

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 80 lbs

Size: 27C

Your Unit has a gender bend

**GENBEN Specifications**:

Name: Alexander Beilschmidt also goes by Alex, lex, xander, Ryuzu, dad bro, EPIC, HRE , Holy Rome, Potato bastard (same with Alexia) and "OI WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" (In Troll mode)

Age: 20 (Looks 17)

Place of Manufacture: Berlin, Germany

Height: 5'7

Weight: 100 lbs

Length: Epic

this unit has hair exactly like LUDWIG KALTHERZIG's style except he lets it hang down instead of gelled up.

**Your ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT unit comes with the following:**

One (1) Romi Island cobalt blue military uniform

One (1) Toga

One (1) HRE outfit

One (1) Shadow unit *Shadow is a fox not a dog*

Five (5) throwing knives

One (1) push broom

One (1) Black Journal/Spell book

One (1) Staff in charm form

**Programming**

Your ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT unit is equipped with the following traits:

**Spy**: Your unit is as good of ninja as KIKU HONDA, and can blend in in a crowd as well as a master of disguise, send her to an espionage bureau and you will soon have a steady cash flow.

**Assassin:** Your unit is a top notch Assassin, she is trained to use 300 different types of poison. can utilize pressure points, can shoot through a cherio from 600 yards and is deadly acurate with any weapon and is trained in torture. she is untraceable so the cops will find no leads garunteed. you will son have tons of cash.

**Stripper/ pole dancer:** your unit is even more shame less than FRANCIS BONNEFOIS when it comes to this area, she can turn tricks like no tomorrow. you will soon be raking in the dough.

**Theripist/ advice giver:** your unit is one of the more sensitive types, she can give very good advice and will soon run a sucessful clinic.

**Baby sitter:** Your unit adores children and makes the perfect care giver, you do not need to worry because a couple days wit her and the children will be little angels.

**Removal of your ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT Unit from Packaging**

Your unit is usualy calm and caring but wake her the wrong way may lead to death or maiming we have given you a list of safe ways of waking her up.

**1)**have a FELICIANO VARGAS talk loudly and the opuen the lid Alexia will calmly get out

**2) **Have a Gilbert unit say "I'M AWESOME!" loudly she will break out of the box and hug him tightly** *Beware of wood shards***

**3)** have a francis unit speak french, she will respond to it happily.

**4)** Pull her hair curl, she will jump up.

**5)** activate the Shadow unit he will ask were she is an she will get out of the box

**6) **if you think all went well with shipping you can just wake her up

your unit can be programed into these settings

Calm *Default*

Kind*Default

understanding

lovable

motherly

sisterly

troll

HRE*Locked*

horny*Locked*

Pissed*Locked

Insane Romi! *Locked*

in the default "Calm" and "kind" modes Alexia will take chaos in stride and will not be inclined to join fights and will try to keep the peace

in the understanding mode Alexia will give grade A advice and help you with problems. just tell her you have a problem and need advice

in the lovable mode Alexia wil be extremely afectionate and will not know the diference between good touches and bad touches as well as being irresitably cute. show her lots of cute things like kittens to get her in this mode

in the motherly mode Alexia will be the perfect mother to you and everyone around you. to get her in this mode tell her about your crappy child hood or that your mom sucks or that your mom is dead.

in sisterly mode Alexia will be the sister you never had or wanted. just say you wish you had a sister around her

in troll mode she can out troll anyone with her quick wit and sharp tounge. this mode will wear off in a few minutes. just have anyone play part of troll around her

in HRE mode Alexia will dress up in her old uniform and hate France with a passion and will be socialy awkward and shy around Feliciano. to unlock this mode just show her a documentary on the Holy Roman Empire and the 30 years war, to snap her out of it wine about something and she will revert back to her default modes

Horny mode is unlocked by showing her Yaoi or having a Feliciano vargas pull her hair curl, she will become flirty and will wear stuff that shows off her kick ass figure as opposed to her usual baggy clothing

Pissed mode is dangerous and hard to unlock you have to have a Lovino Vargas unit insult her or her family enough times, she will get violent if the insults continue, she will become very scary and able to scare Belarus units as well. to snap her out of it have a Feliciano unit hug her.

the Insane Romi mode will lead to blood shed. this mode is unlocked by showing her a severely injured Feliciano unit, ahe will go on a rampage and will get revenge for the injured unit, you will have to sedate her if you want her not to hulk smash anything

**Relationships with Other Units**

Practically everyone gets along well with ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT because of her calm nature, but here is a list of the units she'll spend the most time with.

FELICIANO VARGAS: this is the most likely partner Alexia will have, due to her being the former HRE. even if they do not make sparks fly thay will be very close friends.

LOVINO VARGAS: As the brother of her first love she will try to get along with him, even though she may find him a pain in the neck. if you want a relationship between the two you will have to have them both in horny mode. Install cameras every where it is a very passionate relationship

KIKU HONDA: As a fellow calm Unit She will gravitate towards him to spend quiet time with. they are quite good friends. if you want a relation ship you will have to lock them in a room for three days. you might want to instal cameras

GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: This is your unit's older brother, they have an odd relationship in the aspect of Gilbert is slightly overprotective of her and she if anoyed enough by it will beat the living hell out of him. it doesn't take much for a relationship to bloom, just make sure he is thje one to comfort her if she is upset. install cameras _everywhere_.

LUDWIG KALTHERZIG: your unit's younger brother taht she has never met before, their familiar relationship will bloom very quickly and he will also be verry protective of her and her him. like with Gilbert this relation ship can be easy to obtain, just give them both dirty magazines and watch the sparks fly, we urge you to instal cameras if you are into BDSM, that is a shared kink fore the both of them.

FRANCIS BONNEFOIS: he is a father figure to Alexia, as well as drinking buddy on occasion,. for a relationship just lock him in a room with her when he is in horny mode and watch the sparks fly. install camera's to watch, it is hot.

RODERICH EDELSTEIN: another father figure, there can be no relation ship with this unit unles you recived a Genben Alex, if you did it will be amazing if you get them to tear down the father figure wall

**Cleaning**

She is perfectly capable of washing herself, and will not object to you bathing with her

**Feeding**

She will eat any type of food given to her except insects, she is one of the very few Units capable of eating the cooking of ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

**Rest**

she will sleep when told or when tired, she prefers reading a good book first

**FAQ**

Q: she is to calm for my liking, what do I do?

A: Give her an energy drink

Q: Why is she so motherly?

A: She want's to have children but knows that is impossible so she makes due with what she can work with

Q: Alexia sudenly donned a toga and the charm is now a staff and is participating in a prank war, what's happening

A: Congratulations you have unlocked Romi Angel mode, this mode is like Britannia Angel but 10x worse, hit her with the push broom if you don't want all of the chaos.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem:Upon opening your box, you discovered that there was a small child who you think is a boy with a german/italian hybrid accent and is asking where CHIBITALIA is

Solution: Oops! We accidentally shipped you a HRE unit, this is Alexia's child hood self and is not gender confused just hiding her true gender. he/she is very socialy awkward and tends to mope, but is still verry huggable you can keep him/her or send him/her back

Problem: Upon opening yor box there is a boy around 12 and he is clutchin the journal/spell book as if his life depends on it and he is scared out of his mind

Solution: oops we sent you the beta version of HRE from the HetaOni Format. he/she is icredibly jumpy and is still learning magic, if you do not want him/her send him/her back and we will send the correct unit

**End Notes**

With the proper care and kindness ALEXIA BEILSCHMIDT will be the best caregiver and or friend you can have

* * *

><p>Holy crap, I will probably make the manuals for her sons soon =.= that took a while<p> 


End file.
